Até Que A Morte Nos Separe
by Amelia Ebherrardt
Summary: É a noite de Formatura, e Severo Snape tem uma pergunta para uma amiga...[ Tradução da fic de Airelle Vilka ] [ One shot ]


**N/A:** Essa é como se fosse uma continuação de "Foi No Mês de Dezembro", que eu postei aqui faz séculos... Mas pode ser lida separadamente. Para resumir, Airelle Vilka é uma corvinal, melhor amiga do sonserino Severo Snape. Os dois estão no sétimo ano.

Também é uma tradução de uma fic de Airelle Vilka, e seu título original é "Till Death Do Us Apart"

**Até Que A Morte Nos Separe ******

Airelle Vilka não podia deixar de sorrir. Claro, não ajudava se todos estavam chorando. Mas ei, ela era conhecida por não chorar. E, além de sorrir, não havia outra coisa que ela podia fazer com o rosto. 

Da mesa da Corvinal, ela podia ver claramente o que estava acontecendo com os outros, especialmente a mesa da Grifinória, da qual seus membros estavam praticamente soluçando nos ombros uns dos outros. 

_Acho que ajuda se você chorar de vez em quando se você está sendo corajoso o tempo todo,_ pensou Airelle, assistindo Pedro Pettigrew literalmente se acabar em choros histéricos nas vestes novas de Remo Lupin. Tiago Potter e Lílian Evans não tiravam os olhos um do outro. Airelle sorriu. Deus, se Snape a visse sorrindo para o seu arquiinimigo... 

E falando em Snape... 

- Parabéns. – disse uma voz à sua esquerda. 

Os outros corvinais bufaram visivelmente e tentaram continuar suas conversas. Airelle fez uma expressão de mau humor. Era incrível o que as pessoas faziam quando Snape estava perto. 

- Parabéns a você mesmo. – ela respondeu e levantou um copo de suco de abóbora ao amigo. – Não é todo dia que um dos seus colegas de classe quebra o recorde nas notas de Poções. 

Snape sorriu, ele não conseguiu resistir. Poções era uma das matérias mais difíceis, e ele conseguira. _Pelo menos isso dá algum futuro na vida – não como o precioso Quadribol do Potter,_ ele pensou amargamente. 

- Você não foi mal, Airelle. Segunda maior nota de Poções, maior nota de Ilusões e Feitiços. 

Airelle sorriu. 

- É... mas ainda assim, você deve parte de sua nota de Poções para a sua querida amiga. 

- Continue sonhando, Vilka. – Snape respondeu. – Então, onde estão aquelas suas amigas corvinais? Com medo de mim, como sempre? 

- Lembre, eu te contei, Sileah e Maxine foram embora antes da Formatura... começar cedo aquele projeto que elas foram resignadas na Nova Guiné e elas – Snape! 

A cabeça dele voltou em direção a ela. Ele estava olhando para algum lugar da mesa da Sonserina. 

- Desculpe, eu não estava prestando atenção. 

Airelle franziu as sobrancelhas. 

- O que você tem ultimamente, por falar nisso? 

Snape olhou para ela. 

- Não sei o que você quer dizer. 

Houve um silencio dos dois lados. Faíscas caíram do teto enfeitiçado, pousando nos dois pela ultima vez como estudantes da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. A Formatura tinha acabado; Dumbledore já tinha feito seu discurso; prêmios já tinham sido entregues; estava acabado. Sete anos... estava realmente acabado. 

Outro minuto se passou; outro minuto mais perto da saída deles de Hogwarts. O Expresso de Hogwarts os esperava, Airelle sabia, depois do lago. Para levá-los para casa. Deveria ter sido um tempo feliz. Finalmente, um fim para a rivalidade entre as casas de Hogwarts. Eles estariam livres, livres para fazerem o que quiserem. Mas porque ela não estava feliz? 

A voz de Snape a tirou de seus pensamentos. 

- Vamos lá fora. – ele disse, mas ela mal o ouviu. 

Era isso, não importava o quanto ela tentasse negar. Ela já tinha dito adeus para os professores, para os colegas, até mesmo para alguns grifinorianos (quando Snape não estava olhando). Estava realmente tudo acabado. 

Airelle se levantou, apoiando-se na mesa, mais de incerteza do que por necessidade. Era como se ela estivesse com medo de cair se não se segurasse em alguma coisa. Snape fez menção a ela de sair, e os dois deixaram o Salão Principal, sozinhos entre os alunos que se abraçavam e choravam, os dois com uma expressão branca no rosto. Estava na hora de eles dizerem seu próprio adeus. 

~*~

O sol tinha se posto a frente deles enquanto os dois andavam na viçosa grama de Junho perto do lago. Mais adiante, insetos trinavam na Floresta Proibida. Airelle não olhava naquela direção. Ela não conseguia olhar para nenhum lugar exceto o chão sem se lembrar... tanto. Por que eles tinham que fazer isso? Eles não podiam esperar mais um ano para a Formatura? Ela tinha um pressentimento que ia demorar a se recuperar do choque. 

Eles olharam para o lago. A não ser que eles decidem voltar... essa era a ultima vez que eles estariam o vendo. Com um sorriso, Airelle se lembrou da primeira vez que eles pisaram ali, assustados e molhados por causa da onda criada pela lula gigante do lago, prestes a começarem o primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Parecia terrivelmente clichê, mas ela não podia acreditar que tinham se passado sete longos anos. Sete anos de aulas, conversas, poções, dor, e amizade. 

Ela olhou para Snape. Ele também parecia perdido em pensamentos. _Será que ele vai sentir falta da escola? _Airelle imaginou enquanto olhava para ele. Alem da estranha amizade deles, os únicos amigos que Snape tinha era uma gangue de garotos da Sonserina, liderados por Lucio Malfoy. Airelle nunca protestou quando Snape quis andar com eles; o amigo sabia se cuidar. Mas mesmo assim, tinha algum coisa perturbador, algo que ela não sabia o que era, sobre Lucio. Snape ficava em silencio toda vez que ela falava de Malfoy ou dos amigos dele. Já que Airelle não estava na casa de Snape, ela não espiava. Se Snape quisesse falar alguma coisa a ela, ele faria de livre e espontânea vontade. Mas ainda assim, aquele sentimento frio que ela tinha toda vez que Snape estava na companhia de Malfoy... 

Airelle suspirou. Agora, era muito tarde para pensar sobre isso. A última coisa que ela soubera era que Malfoy e seus amigos iam se mudar juntos para algum lugar, não especificado, para trabalhar num projeto. Snape, que normalmente odiava trabalhar até mesmo com uma pessoa, definitivamente não ia se juntar a eles. 

- É bonito, não? – ela perguntou a Snape, esperando tirar uma palavra dele. Ele estava silencioso desde que os dois deixaram o castelo. 

Snape confirmou com a cabeça. Airelle franziu as sobrancelhas. Ele não estava sendo muito loquaz ultimamente, mas agora ele estava tão mudo quanto um peixe fora d'água. E isso não era simplesmente nostalgia ou pensamentos. Alguma coisa definitivamente estava... 

- Airelle? 

_Finalmente,_ ela pensou. 

- Sim? 

- Eu quero te fazer uma pergunta. 

Ela achou isso um pouco irregular. O que ele queria saber? 

- Certamente. O que foi? 

Snape se virou para ela, e tinha um olhar indescritível no seu rosto. Ela não conseguia dizer o que ele estava pensando. 

Snape olhou ao redor antes de continuar. Não tinha ninguém ao redor; todos tinham preferido ficar no castelo com seus amigos. 

Airelle levantou as sobrancelhas. 

- Snape? O que há de errado? 

Os olhos dele sustentaram o olhar, examinando-a... como se... como se ela estivesse sendo preparada... 

De repente, Snape pareceu cair na frente dela, e ela pulou para trás. 

- Nossa! Você está o que, lou... 

Mas Airelle parou no meio da sentença. Severo Snape estava em... mas era impossível... ele estava... ele estava... em um joelho... na frente dela?!?!? 

- Snape... você está me assustando. Por favor, levante-se. 

A voz dele estava clara. 

- Eu não vou, até que você me dê uma resposta a minha pergunta. 

A respiração dela vinha com dificuldade. Ou ela estava sofrendo alucinações, ou... ou... 

- Per... Per... Pergunta?? 

- Sim. Você quer... – ele pausou. 

- Droga! Fale logo! – a voz dela estava quebrando, e ela não tinha idéia porque. O seu amigo realmente ia... 

Snape a encarou. E depois, levantou a manga. 

Airelle empalideceu. 

Ela se afastou, afastando a cabeça, não acreditando, como uma mãe faria se descobrisse que seu filho estava morto. 

- Você não é... 

- Eu sou. – disse Snape encolhendo-se vagamente para a Marca Negra que estava queimada em seu braço. – E eu quero uma resposta. Você se... junta a nós? 

Airelle encolheu os dedos na palma da mão para impedi-la de elucidar. 

– Você não pode. – ela sussurrou. – Quem é você, e o que você fez com meu amigo? 

– Eu ainda sou Severo Snape, não se preocupe. – ele riu. – Apesar de alguma coisa estar diferente, você está certa. Não sou mais Severo Snape, o garoto de cabelos oleosos com um numero de amigos que ele podia contar em uma mão. não... com essa marca, outro Snape nasceu, um Severo Snape com a força de cem para apoiá-lo, e a proteção do bruxo mais poderoso do mundo. 

Airelle tinha se recuperado do choque, e seus olhos negros agora queimavam. 

- Você se juntou... aos Comensais da Morte? 

- Correto. 

E assim, Airelle percebeu uma coisa. 

- Malfoy. É Lucio Malfoy, não é... aquele covarde, sujo... 

- Não, Airelle! Ele foi a única pessoa da Sonserina que pôde me ver pelo meu verdadeiro valor. – Snape pausou. – Você é uma Corvinal... você não entenderia... 

A essa altura do campeonato, Airelle não estava mais com medo da Marca Negra. Ela estava brava. 

- Entender? Entender O QUÊ? – ela explodiu. – Avareza? Corrupção? Assassinato? É isso que Voldemort está oferecendo, não é? E apenas por que Malfoy... 

Snape a olhou. 

- Não é por causa de Malfoy. 

- Então qual é maldito motivo? 

Snape a encarou. Airelle nunca tinha agido assim antes. Ele nunca tinha visto a amiga realmente brava como agora. 

- Olhe ao redor de você! – ele exclamou, ainda e um joelho. – Por anos, as pessoas riram da gente – diabos, eu quase morri por causa de uma peça idiota – e fomos ridicularizados! E não me diga que suas amigas da Corvinal não te abandonaram porque você era minha amiga! Eles – Potter, Black, adorados pelos professores, os lideres de amanhã! – bah – têm muito poder e influencia sobre nós! Lord Voldemort me ofereceu o poder para lutar de volta, e sim, eu VOU lutar de volta, por tudo que foi feito a mim e a você. 

Airelle olhou nos olhos dele, sem palavras. 

- Eu não te conheço... 

- Airelle – ele disse, e sua voz repentinamente reduzida para um pouco mais que um sussurro. – Eu achei que ninguém fora da Sonserina podia entender como eu me sentia. Mas você entendeu. Por mais surpreendente que fosse, você me defendeu, sempre. Você nunca me traiu. 

- Mas você acabou de fazer isso. – ela sussurrou, olhando para o chão. 

Ela era uma tola, merecendo tudo isso. Por que ela não viu antes? Vingança sempre foi uma das qualidades do amigo... mas ela nunca sonhou que ele fosse levar para esse ponto. 

Snape ignorou o comentário dela. 

- Airelle, você e o Lúcio são os amigos em quem eu mais confio. 

Ela sorriu forçadamente. Que trio. Airelle Vilka, Lúcio Malfoy e Severo Snape no meio. 

- Ele não queria que eu revelasse minha decisão para você, já que você nasceu trouxa... mas eu senti que eu precisava te pedir. Lord voldemort me deu poder para te dar tudo o que eu quiser. Você nunca precisará de nada, nunca sentirá fome, ou se sentir fútil e sem valor. Como isso pode ser ruim? Airelle, fique comigo agora, no meu momento mais duro. 

Houve um longo silencio, de duração que nenhum dos dois notou. E finalmente, Airelle falou. 

- Seu cretino egoísta. Você quer o caminho mais fácil, e quer me arrastar junto brincando com a amizade que tenho com você? 

- Airelle... 

- Não. – a voz dela tinha quebrado, e ela teve que diminuí-la para um sussurro. 

Mas ela continuou olhando nos olhos dele, aqueles bonitos olhos pretos, um reflexo dos dela que ela não reconhecia mais. 

- Não, droga, eu vou continuar falando. Eu não vou deixar você me ver chorando. Nunca. Como sua amiga, eu te amo, mais até do que você jamais vai saber, seu cretino, e eu te odeio e me odeio por isso. 

- Airelle... 

- Sim! Esse é o meu nome! Airelle Vilka, a casa Corvinal, que não entende nada sobre seus amigos! É assim? Eu nunca vou me juntar. Nunca. Você está me ouvindo... – a voz dela agora era um fraco sussurrou. – Nunca. – e ela continuou apenas a repetir a palavra. 

Os olhos dele queimaram os dela. 

- Você realmente acredita no que você está dizendo? 

Ela mordeu o lábio. 

- Sim, eu acredito. 

Snape se levantou, ele tinha a resposta dele. Antes que Airelle pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ele tirou sua varinha de dentro das vestes e apontou para o coração dela. 

- Lucio me falou para te matar caso você se recusasse a se juntar a nós. 

Ela o encarou, com as mãos do lado do corpo. Esse era o seu amigo, com quem ela dividia uma sala secreta nas masmorras, com quem ela tinha dançado na neve, com quem ela não precisava falar para entender. 

- Vá em frente, então. – ela disse amargamente. – Faça o que Malfoy disse. Eu já perdi algo mais importante que a vida essa noite. Mas então, maldição, o que eu sei? Eu não sou da Sonserina como você. 

Ele abriu a boca, os olhos ainda fixados nos dela. E depois, ele abaixou a varinha. 

- Malfoy nunca saberá que eu te contei. – ele disse. – Accio Nimbus! 

E num instante, a vassoura dele apareceu da Floresta Proibida e parou bem no meio dos dois. 

- Mas se a gente se encontrar de novo... – ele começou. 

- Nos vamos lutar por diferentes lados. – ela terminou por ele. 

Os lábios dela estavam se movendo, mas ela parecia como uma manequim pálida, vestes esvoaçando no corpo rígido. 

- Será realmente... até que a morte nos separe. 

Snape montou na vassoura. Airelle abaixou os olhos e encarou silenciosamente o chão. 

- O que há de errado? – veio a voz amarga de Snape de algum lugar, longe, onde ela quase não podia ouvir. – você está com medo de olhar para mim? 

Ela lutou contra a vontade, e teve sucesso. Ela não levantou os olhos. 

- Sim, eu estou. 

Airelle ouviu o barulho do vento quando a vassoura partiu, subindo, perto das nuvens, e se afastando do castelo. 

Ela não podia ouvir mais nada. Nenhum som do Salão Principal, nenhum zunido do vento, nenhum reboliço na grama. Era apenas ela, sozinha de novo. 

E quando ela teve certeza disso, Airelle Vilka caiu de joelhos, e se desmanchou em horríveis, fracassados soluços... uma criança que, aos dezessete, tinha de repente se tornados séculos mais velha. 

Fim 

**N/A: **Gostaram? Deixem reviews!


End file.
